


Lapse in Judgement

by pprfaith



Series: Wishlist 2009 [2]
Category: 24 (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith watches Jack at work. So to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapse in Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> AngelaM requested 24/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Faith/Jack, _Faith watched Jack’s persuasive techniques and wondered, ‘which of the four basic torture groups does that fall into?’_ \- slightly changed to fit.
> 
> 2009 repost.

+

In the past seven and a half hours, Faith has rapidly learned to expect just about anything from Jack Bauer. Since the early morning she’s been following him around, watching him shoot at, stab and beat up people in order to squeeze some information about the current crisis out of them, get them out of a jam or just really, really drive home the point that they picked the wrong fucking side.

Hell, she helped. Because, let’s face it, there’s nothing quite as scary as a deranged, sexy girl in leather pants licking a knife. So she’s good at scaring people. Jack is better. Much better. And just the right kind of ruthless. 

Old, too, but Faith has been known to be…flexible. Very much so. 

So. Running after Jack. Watching him torture people for the good of the world. Bombs and terrorists, she is learning, are not that different from demons. They try to end the world and kill a lot of people. The good guys stop them. 

And Faith and Jack, despite moral ambiguity, are the good guys. Totally. Slight lapses of judgment and sanity excluded. 

But this, this is new. Jack, slightly ruffled, banged up and worn down, leaning against the desk of a pretty mid-forties secretary, looking down at her with solemn eyes. He has his hands flat on the table and a dangerous sort of smile on his face. He should scare the freaking bejesus out of the red head across from him, but he’s not. Quite the opposite. He shifts slightly, biceps moving nicely under his short sleeves and Mary Noble wriggles a bit in her chair and crosses her legs really tight.

Faith, leaning against the wall next to the door feels herself go a bit wide-eyed.

Then Jack says, “Please, Miss Noble. I _need_ to speak to him. It’s a matter of life and death.”

He tags a little dashing smirk on the sentence, but not too bright. Just the right mixture of brave soldier and wounded hero. 

From her vantage point against the wall, Faith watches Jack persuasive techniques and wonders which of the four basic torture groups this falls into. 

“I told you, sir, I can’t just – “

“Please.” Lord, is there such a thing as word sex? Because Jack is definitely making love to that word. Long, slow, torturous, love. He bends a bit closer still, gazes deep into Mary’s eyes and lays a hand on top of hers. There is blood under his finger nails, dirty brown and not his own.

Miss Noble doesn’t notice because she can’t tear her eyes away from Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack. Jack is good with a knife, and electricity, with heat and cold and blunt and sharp. But he’s just as good with sex and wordless promises. Even Faith, standing across the room, finds herself caving. 

“I…,” she hesitates, brushing red hair out of her face. “I…. I’ll get into trouble.”

Jack says nothing, squeezes her hand. Faith is sooo taking lessons from him when this is over. Right after she bangs him until she’s bow legged.

“Okay.”

Jack straightens, eye contact breaking, hand falling to his side, haunted expression dropping like a stone. 

“Thanks,” he tells Mary shortly and waves for Faith to join him.

“How d’you wanna do this, JB?” she asks, sidling up to him, hips swaying, leather crinkling almost silently. Yeah, so she’s turned on. It’s not like she can _help_ it, can she?

“Hard,” Jack informs her and leads the way.

Behind them, Mary flounders, crossing and re-crossing her legs. 

+


End file.
